My Boss Is A Bully
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: After six years, Allen has found himself being suffocated once more by Kanda's presence. Running away seems so tempting again. The only pitfall is that by doing so, he will condemn himself into a slow, excruciating death by starvation. The fact that his stomach is like a bottomless pit isn't helping Allen at all. Great. Now, what?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

_Well I guess it's only life, it's only natural__  
We all spend a little while going down the rabbit hole  
The things they taught you, they're lining up to haunt you  
You got your back against the wall_

"I'm really sorry, pal."

Allen warmly smiled as he held his small bag containing a few of his belongings in his chest. "It's alright, Chaoiji. I'll be good, don't worry," he said, honestly thankful at Chaouji for letting his ass have a home for a month without paying for the rent.

Well, he had it coming. There was no use crying over spilt milk.

He had met Chaoji at his last job (a day before he was sacked) and two of them became really good friends. Chaoji was very kind to him and Allen found out the extent of that kindness when the man finally discovered his dreadful secret one rainy night.

He was shivering in cold and the only shield he had against the raging rain was his sorry excuse for a home that was his tent.

The old tent was already close to collapsing and Allen was afraid that it couldn't hold the pouring rage of the water for too long. His pants and socks were already soaked as well as his old travelling bag lying near his feet. The unbearable cold was beginning to weaken him, too, but Allen kept on holding on even though he knew the odds were against him.

The odds were always, always against him, you know?

It was when Chaouji appeared in front of him, holding a huge umbrella, like he was sent by the Gods above to help him in his time of need.

Allen was happy to see him. Of course.

But it was also bloody embarrassing.

Why couldn't the ground just open up and just swallow him whole?

"Allen?"

_'No. It's not Allen. It's Osama Bin Laden so go away_ was what he wanted to say but instead, these words came out from his mouth;

"I'm sorry, Chaouji. I know this would sound imposing to you, but can you let me live with you even for just a week?"

Chaouji looked so shocked that what Allen said seemed like it didn't even register on his brain. Instead, he asked;

"Are y-you living here in the forest... inside this t-tent?"

Allen felt his whole face heaten up. Well, that's great. And he was just so cold a while ago. He wanted to answer 'no' but he knew he would be lying to his good friend and so he said yes.

Yes. He, Allen Walker, aged 20 years old, was living in a tent in a forest near where he worked as a janitor for three weeks now after he was driven out in his apartment one month ago when the landowner confirmed that he couldn't pay for his past due rents anymore.

And so, Chaouji helped him into his apartment, which he later found out was only a 1R (he almost dashed out running in the rain in shame for asking Chaoujii to help him when he was also living in such a small place but his friend immediately pacify him, telling him it was alright).

Allen really meant to say for just a week or even less but Chaouji insisted that he extend his stay (either because he pitied him, or he was just concern about his well-being) much to the white haired man's gratitude.

His temporary lodging was kept hidden to Chaouji's landowner though because it would be a sheer catastrophe if he/she found out about Allen's presence in an apartment meant for only one occupant.

In which had really happened a month later.

As he had said earlier, he already saw that one coming.

The landowner threw a hissy fit when he found out about Allen and demanded him to pay for the rent, too, or else he would have him and Chaouiji evicted.

Chaouji offered to pay for two but Allen volunteered to leave right away despite his friend's words.

He just thought it was the right thing do.

He didn't want to burden Chaouji of his existence anymore.

And now, here he was, homeless and alone again.

And it was fine. He was fine.

He knew that everything's going to be fine again.

_Growl._

Allen looked at his stomach and sighed.

"I'm hungry."

..

"We're gonna be a perfect example of a newly developed dumpsite tomorrow and it's all thanks to you."

Yuu Kanda menacingly growled at his friend, Lavi Bookman.

It wasn't his fault. Well, at least that what was he believed. He just pointed out the man's transgression and _boom_, the next thing they knew, they were out of seven janitors in the 27th floor where his office was residing.

"Knowing you, you probably shamed the man in front of all the people in the floor, and for what? A misplaced trash bin? C'mon, Yuu. I know you are better than this."

Kanda slammed his pen on the table. "That wasn't just a petty thing, Lavi, especially if it keeps on happening every single day. And you know I hate people who can't understand simple orders. What's the use of keeping them if they keep on doing the _wrong _job?"

Lavi sighed. He couldn't really blame Kanda for snapping yesterday. The red haired was aware that the current supervisor of the maintenance department was a complete asshole. And just like Kanda have said, the man couldn't (or wouldn't) follow orders. Well, things like this would not normally concern him because he was fairly used on Kanda snapping at his subordinates every freaking minute (the man was such a stiff perfectionist) but what was irritating him the most was the fact that that fucker even persuaded the other concierges to vacate the building – all six of them.

And now, they were all suffering the consequences.

"I won't find you any replacement," Lavi said, shaking his head in resignation. "This is already the fourth time and the Human Resources agency was starting to think that we are mistreating their employees that was why they're all leaving."

"Then don't – I'll handle the searching myself. And do I look like I care of what those airheads will think about me?"

"No."

"Good."

Lavi rolled his eyes and whispered, "Komui would go berserk if he finds out you terminated one of his recruits _again_."

Kanda glared at the red haired. "Go back to your work, Mr. Bookman or I will personally _tell_ Komui that you are sexually harassing his sister–"

Lavi mockingly saluted, "Have a good day, sir!" before he immediately exited.

Kanda sighed when the red haired finally left his office. He brushed his long, deep blue hair with his fingers, feeling the exhaustion seeping on his body like water.

He rested his back on his swivel chair and closed his eyes. He inhaled the usual lemony scent of his room as he tried to empty his mind. He had been working nonstop since his father gave him this firm, trying to prove his worth. Not because he was inadequate and incapable, but because up until now, everything had been _too_ easy for him. He didn't even have to exert much effort to achieve something.

At first, it was fun. He could do anything he wanted; soccer, basketball, topping the exams, being an honor student, bedding every cute girl in school – everything was literally rolling on the palm of his hands.

Until it started to bore him to death.

Suddenly, his idea of fun became his number one adversary.

He began loathing other people for their not being able to play on the same level as him.

For leaving him all alone on the top.

It was when he started hounding other students in their school. His classmates, the first years, and even the seniors – there was no one in school that didn't know about Kanda Yuu's existence. And before he knew it, he became more alone than ever before. But he it didn't disheartened him. In fact, it only goaded his resentment.

He was just saying the truth. He was good and they're not. What was wrong with that?

He was already a senior when fate suddenly decided to kid around him. It was the first day of his last year in high school when he met _him_ – the peculiar white haired boy with gleaming gray eyes who topped the entrance examination that year.

The arrival of the new student made a loud buzz in the school. At last, someone who could kick that jerk's ass out of his place, they've said.

Kanda met him that afternoon inside the cafeteria. He was rendered speechless when those eyes finally graced him. He was so small – much smaller than other first years and yet his presence felt so massive to Kanda, like he was trying to smother him with his gaze.

Little did he know that under that small, lithe figure was an unwavering determination that would shook his world later on.

The boy became a tough challenge that Kanda had never had the opportunity to face before. He was the only person who faced him head on, not caring who he was, his past, and what he was capable to do.

He made him feel alive again and for the first time since he entered school, he felt nervous not knowing what would happen next.

He made life interesting again.

But after a few months, the white haired boy just disappeared one day and he never came back to the school again. Nobody, not even the school administrators, knew what happened to that kid who captured Kanda Yuu's attention.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters

* * *

Allen uncomfortably smiled back at the black haired girl who was blushing so hard while ogling at him. She had been smiling at him since he entered the small restaurant an hour ago and the girl was beginning to make him feel awkward. Not because of her obvious gazing but because he still hadn't ordered anything and Allen knew that the girl knew it.

Allen clasped his hand and rubbed them together.

It was cold.

And he was hungry.

Aside from being homeless, he also had no money to pay for his meals. He was actually hoping he could offer cleaning service here in exchange of food but seeing how this place was overcrowded with nothing but female employees, he hesitated. It was just tad embarrassing. He decided to wait for a male staff, but he never came.

Allen sighed as he continued rubbing the palm of his hands together in hoping to warm them. He should be going by now, he said to himself, his face was starting to get warm. He could hear his stomach growling again but he decided to ignore it. It was hard but what could he do? He wouldn't resort into stealing no matter what if that was what his voracious stomach was trying to say. He would rather die in hunger than become a theft just because he was starving.

"_Just ask him if he is waiting for someone, and then offer him some water."_

His back suddenly stiffened when he overheard female voices nearby coaxing someone to approach him. Allen's feet suddenly sprung as he immediately exited the restaurant's premises. He didn't stop walking until he was sure that it was far enough. He was about to turn around in a corner to continue looking for food and a job when something hard hit his back knocking him out cold.

The people who saw what happened began screaming and a revolting screeching sound of metal scraping the ground was the last thing that Allen heard before he totally passed out.

...

"As I was saying, Komui, he didn't do it on purpose. He was just tr – what? _Snap_? Hahaha! **OF COURSE NOT! **No... Silly... He didn't snap. Not all," Lavi laughed almost hysterically. He was on his way home when he decided that he couldn't really desert his boss, friend, and cousin, Kanda Yuu, and immediately called Komui, his girlfriend's brother. They had been talking for almost half an hour now.

"_But this is the fourth time already, Lavi! How am I supposed to explain this to the higher ups?" _

Lavi bit his lips as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He couldn't really think of a good excuse anymore. "What if you tell them –"

Lavi's words were suspended in the air when his car suddenly shook violently, following a loud thud.

He immediately stepped on the brake.

But he guessed it was already too late.

His eyes widened when he saw a _body_ flew right in front of him and then fell hard on the tracks.

Lavi felt his whole body quiver in fright.

Was that what he thought he saw?

no no no no no NO NONONONO!

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

Kanda was about to leave his office when his cell phone rang. His eyebrows scrunched when he saw who it was and pressed the ignore button. He walked towards the elevator that was built just for him and waited until he arrived at the basement where his car was waiting. It was already seven in the evening and he could already feel the hunger clawing on his stomach like a livid child.

He decided to eat outside tonight. He wasn't in the mood to cook today and he was sure that eating alone in his pad would just annoy the hell out of him. He wasn't exactly a sociable bastard but the lack of human presence, aside from himself, inside his home was slowly eating him inside.

It was the dreaded 'loneliness'; that he already fucking knew.

He gnashed his teeth in the thought of him openly accepting those kinds of thoughts.

Being alone was really taking a toll on his mind.

It was making him sick.

Literally and figuratively.

He had to take a break or else it was his ass that was going to break.

Kanda was busy delving on his thoughts when his phone rang again and this time, it looked like it won't stop until it got him to answer the damn, persistent call.

Kanda tsk'ed as he pressed the answer button. Lavi's frantic voice started to echo inside his car.

"_YUU! OMYGOD! THANKGODYOUANSWERED! HE'S B-BLEEDING –I D-DIDN'TMEANIT, I SWEAR! GOD, I'MSOSORRY –I NEED YOUR H-HELP, YUU!"_

"Calm the fuck down, Lavi," Kanda exclaimed, alarmed. Lavi sounded like he was trembling in fear. "I need you to calm down and –"

"_I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN! HE'S HURT AND I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I SWEAR!"_

"I need you to FUCKING CALM DOWN first, alright?! I can't understand what you are saying!" he shouted as he parked his car at the side of the road, making sure that his car wouldn't be a nuisance to other drivers. He heard Lavi repeatedly say, 'I am okay and I am calm' to himself and it sounded exactly the opposite of what he was trying make himself believe.

"Now, tell me what exactly happened."

He heard Lavi gulped loudly, like he was trying to clear his throat, and said – his voice sounded still equally frantic as it was a few minutes ago – _"I f-fucked up, Yuu. I r-ran... o-over... someone today..."_

Lavi sounded he really wanted to cry.

Kanda's mouth almost fell out of his face.

Well, what did you expect? Those kinds of things only happen in TV, in newspapers, to other people – and not to your family.

It was kind of unnerving seeing it happening in the vicinity of your life – or in this case, in his cousin's life.

...

The first thing Kanda did was spit every curse he knew in different languages. He also threatened Lavi that he would kill him even before the police find out about what he did if he didn't fucking shut up which, by the way, worked quite well. He could only hear his cousin sobbing pathetically at the end of the line telling him to hurry up.

"He isn't dead yet, isn't he?" he asked, not even liking his own tone. It was a human's life, for fuck's sake.

"_I d-don't think so... But the d-doctors told me t-they need to stitch him and –"_

"You brought him to a hospital?"

"_Y-Yes."_

Kanda groaned. At least Lavi had done something right. He let himself to calm some more and heaved a sigh. "I'll be there in ten minutes and stop crying, you fucktard. This is your fault so man it up."

...

His ten minutes became twenty because of the helluva traffic and by the time he arrived at the hospital, he was already so pissed off and Lavi's nonstop hiccupping wasn't helping Kanda at all.

"Where is he?"

Lavi pointed a white door. "They've been there for almost an hour now."

"What did they tell you? Is the man alright? Is he critical?"

Lavi shook his head before burying them on his knees. "I don't k-know."

Kanda almost slapped his face. He was about to go to the emergency room to inquire when the door suddenly opened revealing the two doctors wearing nothing but immaculate white robes.

"Are you two his relatives?" one of them asked, his eyes were looking back and forth to Kanda and Lavi.

Kanda and Lavi both shook their heads.

The doctors looked confused so Kanda decided to notify them about the accident. When they both understood the situation, they told them the patient fortunately didn't suffer major injuries, though they were not sure as to when he would wake up. The extent of the injuries would only be known once the patient had awoken.

Kanda thanked the two gentlemen as Lavi continued to be as useless as a fucking porcupine in a corner.

...

After arranging the all documents needed by the hospital, Kanda decided to finally go home and, if it's possible, never to come back here again.

The smell of disinfectant and utter cleanliness was making him puke for some strange, unknown reason.

Sighing, he brushed his hair with his fingers in effort to lessen the pressure he was feeling on the back of his neck.

"Aren't you going to see him?" Lavi asked him when he saw Kanda walking towards the door of the reception area.

"Hell no," Kanda said deadpanned, not even with a slight hesitation on his face. "This is your shit. It's about time you learn how to deal with it yourself." He started walking towards the door again when he heard Lavi whispered lowly; though he was sure as hell he made it loud enough to be heard by him.

"Please do not tell Lenalee, Yuu-chan."

Especially the '_chan'_.

"Do not call me 'Yuu-chan', asshole," Kanda growled, his back was still facing the red haired.

A small smile graced Lavi's lips. "Thanks, man. Do not forget my dinner, okay? I haven't eaten yet, you know."

"Buy your own food, bastard."

"I want pork cutlets."

"Shut up. I'm leaving."

"And iced tea. I want an iced tea, Yuu."

Kanda gave Lavi a shiver-inducing glare.

"I'll give you cyanide if you don't stop treating me like your goddamn servant."

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.

Allen had already heard so many things about 'the other world' that he couldn't decide which one of them he would actually believe. Well, he reckoned none of them would actually matter if you are already passing through the 'other side' because you were no longer your actual 'self'. You were already dead, right? So what was the use of knowing what you knew when you're still alive if you were already six feet under the ground? It was not as if there were actually people in the afterlife who would ask you about your job, or your hobbies, or your score in your college entrance examination (though that would be pretty interesting).

Nobody would actually care who you were when you were still alive. In death, all people would all end up the same – buried under some piece of land far away from everyone else.

But then it was actually pretty fascinating if you would only think about it really hard. Well, humans' mortal lives were all about finding who they really were, right? People struggle in defining their individualities, living their whole lives looking for their purpose, and making sure others perfectly knew that they were like _this_, and they were not like _that_. They struggled in finding themselves amidst a place where everyone should just be like everyone because those who happened to stand out were usually mocked or persecuted by social norms of the society. Pretty ironic, was it not?

Anyway, as Allen continued marveling in his new, profound experience, a hair, which looked like it was set on fire, suddenly halted Allen's musing.

– And it was talking. Oh God the red hair was talki –

"Err... You're not dead, you know."

Allen blinked; not moving his eyes from what it looked like was a ceiling of a room. He was afraid that the 'red hair' doesn't have any 'face'.

"I'm not?" he said, his voice was raspy.

"Nope. I'll be in trouble if you were."

"Why?" Allen asked the voice, still refusing to believe that he wasn't dead.

"Let's just say that I was the reason why you are here."

"The reason why I'm dead?"

There's a sigh. "Like I've said, you are _not_ dead."

"I am not?"

A sigh.

"How are you doing that?" Allen asked, completely bewildered.

"How am I doing what?" the 'hair' asked, and it sounded as bewildered as he was.

"Sighing, and talking. You're just a hair, aren't you?"

For a while, Allen thought the hair had left him because of the pregnant silence that followed his question. And then 'it' spoke;

"I understand that they drugged you and that's why you're like that. It's pretty normal, believe me. 'Been there. 'Done that."

"You've been dead before?"

The 'hair' suddenly laughed, like _I'm-giving-up_ laugh. "No. I'm too young to die and so are you. So... sleep. You have to _sleep_. Leave everything to me and just rest."

Allen felt his eyelids getting heavier. Someone was holding his arm. And then...

And then nothing.

...

"_So, how is he?"_

Lavi sighed as he scratched his neck. "He's good. Just a little disoriented – I think. He was repeatedly mumbling, 'I'm dead, I'm dead' so I talked to him for a while."

"_You're damn lucky he's alright."_

"Yeah..." Lavi agreed. It was really a miracle that he was fine and he didn't suffer any long term injuries.

"But I was demoted, you know," he whined.

"_Demoted?"_

"From a magnificent, eligible man, I was suddenly reduced to a freaking _talking hair_."

"_I'm afraid I don't get you."_

"He thought I was a freaking talking hair, Komui. The doctor said his whole body would be kind of stiff when he wakes up and maybe that was the reason why he thought he was dead. Anyway, he couldn't move. He didn't even tried to glance at me while we were talking."

"_So, he just saw your hair, is that it?"_

"Yep."

"_And he thought you were a _hair_ that was _talking_?"_

"You got it right, man," Lavi said, nodding to himself.

It was when Komui laughed like there was literally no tomorrow.

Lavi raised his eyebrow, "Gee, thanks a lot, Mr. Lee."

But the laughter didn't stop.

Well, Lavi also thought that being mistaken for a talking hair was quite a hilarious, too. It was just not that funny that he was on the receiving end of the joke.

...

The next morning, Allen was back to normal and he wasn't calling Lavi a talking hair, too. He was actually saying sorry nonstop for the fifteen minutes since the red haired came to his room and told him about his little mistake yesterday.

Lavi smiled, amused. "Like I've told you, it's alright. Besides, I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness, you know."

Allen looked at the red haired and smiled. "I'm sure it was my fault. I wasn't really watching where I was –"

Lavi shook his head. "Please do not make me feel better. I know it was my fault and really, I still feel bad for what happened."

Allen looked down on the white blanker covering half of his body. "I'm sorry... "

"Hey..." Lavi walked towards the bed and sat on it. "Stop saying sorry, alright? The important thing is you are fine as a horse again and my I wouldn't be electrocuted for _accidentally _running over you," he said smiling.

Allen looked up, his lips twitched in a small smile. "Yeah."

"Alright! Now that i'm really sure you didn't hit your head that bad–_thanked God_ – why don't we both have a hearty breakfast together?" Lavi lively asked, his left hand was extended to Allen.

Allen slowly reached out, his eyes were gleaming. "I think that is a good idea."

Allen was about to stand from the hospital bed when the door bolted open revealing a horde of angry nurse –all glaring at Lavi.

"Pardon our intrusion, Sir. But we are afraid the patient is far too weak yet to stand up and walk."

The next thing Allen knew, Lavi was being taken away by the horde of female nurses. But before they completely shut him up (he's struggling quite regally and the nurses had to put a masking tape on his mouth and hands to keep him silent and still much to Allen's hilarity), Lavi had asked for his name;

In which Allen cheerfully answered;

"Allen. My name is Allen Walker, Sir."

Lavi grinned at him and said in return, "Nice to meet you, Allen Walker. I'm Lavi, by the way. Word of advice: do not let these sexually frustrated bitches gobble you up, alright? They just love your type. Sweet and innocent-looking young lad – WHOAH! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING, WOMAN?"

Lavi looked at Allen again; his head was barely on the door.

"I'll see you in a bit okay? Just mphtgrghhhmm..."

Allen just nodded, pretty amused.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

_How does it feel to be different from me?_

_Are we the same?_

* * *

Kanda glared at a Timberland boot that was now regally stepping on his office desk. He didn't fucking need a fucking stupid distraction right now, seriously – especially not this kind of distraction. This headache-inducing disturbance was enough to make him feel ill.

"Take your fucking shoe away from my desk, Mikk."

Tykki Mikk was the son of the most influential business man in Japan today. The Mikks were important business partner of Kanda family that was why Kanda Yuu was compelled to face the bastard every now and then to attend to his freaking whims.

Or mostly because Tykki Mikk was also his parents' godson and both of their parents were kind of best friends since time immemorial much to Kanda's annoyance. Not that he had anything against the old couple. No. The two were actually nice and Kanda respected them just like he respected his parents.

It was just their son Kanda loathed so much he could bury him this instant if only he would be given a chance do so.

"Where's that goddamn kid?"

After making sure he had glared enough at the freaking boot, Kanda turned his eyes towards the owner of it, making sure the audacious man knew that he wasn't pleased in his unreserved insolence.

"Do I look like I care about his whereabouts?"

Tykki Mykk removed his boot on the desk and raised his eyebrows at him, smirking.

"He's still one of your employees, Kanda. Maybe it's about time you care about the whereabouts of your goddamn employees, especially if they're missing during regular office hours?"

"He's maybe one of my employee but his family is still one of the major stock holders of this company and as the only heir, I think he has right to do whatever he goddamn pleases with his time, don't you think so, Mr. Mikk?"

Tykki's eyes narrowed at Kanda's remark. "I don't have time for your cockiness, Kanda Yuu. Where the hell is Lavi?"

Kanda just shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I've said earlier, I do not know."

Tykki gave Kanda a fierce look before turning his head away.

"Looking for an opponent in gambling again, aren't you?" Kanda mockingly commented before Tykki could open the door. "You really have so much time in your hands, Tykk Mikk."

The half-Japanese, half-Portuguese man looked back at Kanda. His expression was impassive.

"He's good at it. Poker. Unlike you."

"Well, I'm sorry I do not have any gambling habits."

Tykki just shook his head, dismissing the mockery.

"And that makes you so uninteresting and useless, Kanda," the man said before he finally left the room.

Kanda tske'd before pressing the intercom on his left.

_"S-sir?"_

"I want my office to be disinfected before my meeting this afternoon," he said, his voice was laced with irritation and the person at the other line sure felt it instantaneously.

_"R-right away, sir!"_

...

"You sure can eat a lot, huh..."

Allen was on his seventh bowl of ramen when Lavi finally commented on his unusual appetite. The red haired man ordered a bowl of steaming ramen for Allen an hour ago not knowing that his first order or the second and nor the third would not be the last.

The delivery man was already scratching his by the fourth call and suggested to Lavi to order their group package that consisted of three large bowl of special ramen.

And now, Allen was already on his last bowl.

Allen tried to brush the observation away with an awkward smile and a seemingly compliment as, 'I've never tasted anything like this before'.

Lavi suddenly looked confused. "You've never eaten a ramen before?"

Allen was frozen.

Wrong choice of words!

"I-I mean, it's so d-delicious. I've never tasted a ramen like this before."

Lavi smiled, nodding his head. "I see."

Allen looked at his side, sighing.

That was close.

"So, do you want me to drive you to your place when they release you tomorrow?"

Allen looked at Lavi and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Y-you don't have to do that anymore."

Lavi pouted, apparently hurt. "C'mon... I just want to make sure you'll be safe on your way home. What's the problem with that?"

_That's the problem, Lavi. I do not have a bloody home. And in case you do not notice, I do not want you to know about it and I do not want to humiliate myself more than this, too._

"I'll drop on a friend's house tomorrow and it'll be already dark when I get home. I-I do not want to trouble you anymore. You've taken care of me far enough and I wasn't really that hurt so, I guess this" – Allen looked around the cozy hospital room and the bedside table on his right that was full of different fruits and smiled – "should be more than enough," he said.

Lavi sighed, biting his lips. Of course it would never be enough. He hurt Allen and that, for Lavi, was enough reason to at least make sure the kind, young man would be comfortable in his life.

Lavi just nodded to the white haired and said nothing.

Allen smiled at him, too, seemingly pleased with something. He continued slurping the noodles inside the huge bowl with a peaceful and joyful expression on his face that Lavi couldn't help but feel sad.

After all, he already knew that Allen was homeless. But that was not the end of it. The detective he sent to search for Allen's relatives called him that afternoon and broke the news to him.

Lavi grasped the phone on his pocket like he was trying to crush it.

And now, he couldn't help thinking;

How does it feel to be so utterly alone in the world?

**tbc**

_Every day, on my way to train station, I always see this old man in tattered clothes asking for a few pennies to people passing by. I've seen a few passengers handing him few coins but most of them are ignoring him._

_Now, let me tell you that I am not that kind of person that usually give some random strangers money even though I know they need it more myself._

_Why?_

_Because instead of a few change, I would rather give them food. _

_Please don't ask me why though._

_Because I have no answer for that._

_The only thing I know is that it felt great when he says its delicious. _

_(Though I was not the one who cooked it.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** As you can see, I own none of these characters.

"Do you want to work with me?"

Allen almost splattered the water he was drinking and some even got in his nose.

Work?

Was Lavi offering a homeless, jobless man like him a work?

He coughed as he think about the proposal of Lavi and the comfort it would bring to him. Well, if, and only if, the man was bloody serious in accepting a high school dropout like him.

"A-are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't dream on saying that if I were not. My boss will kill me. So... Is that a 'yes'?"

Allen's mouth trembled. "W-well, i-if it's really okay w-with you, then who am I to refuse?"

Lavi's clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I'm giving you a choice, Allen. You don't have to say yes just because I was the one who –"

"Y-YES! I WANT THE JOB AND I WANT TO WORK WITH YOU!"

Lavi blinked, taken aback at the rather 'passionate' acceptance of the man to his offer. "W-well, that's great! I mean, you can start as soon as you can."

"Y-yes."

"However, you have to promise to obey _every _rule and regulation of the company."

"Of course, si – Lavi."

"And that includes living within the company's premises."

"Of cours – WHAT?"

Lavi grinned."You'll have to live within the company's premises, Allen. Company policy."

Allen was, again, lost for words.

"B-But this is the first time I encounter janitorial jobs with f-free accommodations."

Everything about Lavi and what he was saying was too good to be true.

"Janitorial job? What are you talking about?" Lavi looked confused.

And so was Allen.

"I-I thought y-you're offering me a job as a janitor in your company..."

Lavi's line marks on his forehead worsened. "WHAT?"

"You're o-offering me a job as a janito –"

"NO! Oh my God... You–you got it all wrong, man," Lavi looked really horrified, and somehow, his face was scaring Allen.

What did it mean? Was he wrong? Was he regretting offering Allen a job?

"I-I got it w-wrong?"

Bloody bollocks.

Embarrassment, shame... everything was so freaking wrong and–and Allen didn't know what negative feeling he would entertain first. They were all swirling inside him; picking his wound, adding insult to injury.

Lavi noticed this.

"No–No. Don't. Don't look like that. It's not what you–what you think. Calm down. I'll explain, alright? Breathe, Allen. It's okay."

"I-I'm breathing."

Lavi shook his head. "No. You're not. Do you know what you look like now? You look like a rotten tomato that's ready to explode. You're black and you're red. So breathe. NOW!"

Allen flinched and before he knew it, he was breathing again so fast, like he just ran a thousand mile–nonstop. He could feel his lungs crying and cursing him for shitting its job. And his heart. He couldn't remember the last time it beat so fast like that.

"When I said you've got it wrong, I meant the job description. Firstly, I am not making you a janitor, Allen. NO."

"But-but..."

"Secondly, you will work directly under me. Inside my office. Not outside my office."

"L-Lavi you don't u-understand–"

"Thirdly, I do not want my employees belittling themselves."

Allen bit his lips. "I am n-not belittling myself. I just k-know where I stand and what my capabilities and limitations are."

Damn... Allen didn't really want to cry but for some reason, his tear ducts were happily egging his eyes to give off tears. _Why am I getting so emotional?_

"Hey... no crying. I mean at least not when I'm around. Don't make me witness your horrible, ugly crying face–" Allen glared at Lavi – "oh, you're not crying anymore. Thank God. As I was saying," Lavi coughed. "I do not want you be a freaking janitor, alright?"

"Why not? It's a dignified job. Or are you thinking that menial jobs like cleaning are not?"

Lavi raised his eyebrow. "Stop twisting my words, kid."

"I-I just–I'm just trying to say that aside from cleaning, I'm completely worthless!"

Lavi's expression softened. He shook his head, smiling. "Of course not."

"It's true!"

"I ain't gonna believe that, Allen."

Allen bit his lips in irritation. "You don't listen to what other people say, don't you?"

Lavi grinned. "Nope."

"This conversation is so one-sided."

Lavi just shrugged his shoulders much to Allen frustration.

"I'm sorry to say but you can no longer change my decision," Lavi said with finality and Allen doubt that the red haired's mind will going to change soon.

"And I thought you were giving me here a choice," Allen muttered darkly.

Lavi sat on Allen's bed and grinned. His hand found its way to Allen's white locks and fondly patted it. "Maa, don't be so upset, Allen. I'm sure you'll be just fine," he said.

"Does that mean I really have no choice?"

"Yep."

"I don't know how to make coffee."

"EH?! Why?! Coffee is awesome!"

"'Told you I'm a total crap. Fire me now."

Lavi shook his head, his expression was sly. "Nice try, little squirt." Allen's eyes twitched upon hearing that. "You haven't started yet and you want me to fire you? Na-ah. That won't change my mind."

"Bad for you then," Allen muttered under breath. He faced the grinning face of Lavi and said, "So I guess I should thank you for hiring me, Mr. Bookman?"

"Scrap that 'Mr. Bookman' will ya? You're making me feel like I'm so old, like my old man," exclaimed Lavi, winking.

Despite himself, a small smile rose on Allen's lips. Lavi seemed like a real simpleton. _I like him. _

"Lavi."

The red haired grinned. "There... Doesn't it sound more... regal? I really love my name!" He was about to extend his arms to embrace the lithe white haired man when the two of them heard low mutterings near the door.

"_There's a pervert in there."_

"_Yes, yes. A pervert."_

Lavi's eyes twitched as the hushed conversation continued.

"_We should alert the doctors that Allen-san's chastity is in danger."_

"_Yes, yes."_

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, broke the camel's back," Lavi darkly muttered to himself before he spun around the door where three women clad in nurse uniforms were peeking. "CAN YOU GUYS STOP DOING THAT?!"

Hilarity ensued when one of the nurses called Lavi 'pervert' right in front of his face.

Allen merrily laughed, feeling the lightness in his chest.

Tomorrow, maybe he could start his life again.

...

Kanda lifted his head on the door when it suddenly opened.

"I thought you're gonna be missing forever, Bookman," he said, bringing his attention to his work again.

Lavi smiled sweetly at the remark and sat in front of Kanda. "I filed a five-day leave, remember?"

"I don't remember signing that."

"EHH?! But I personally gave it to you last week –"

"A certain flea bombarded my office yesterday looking for you."

Lavi stopped. "Flea?"

"Mikk."

Lavi nodded his head in understanding. "You are really creative, huh. Last time, you were calling him 'cockroach'. I wonder what's next..."

"It's all the same. He's a pest," Kanda darkly said. "Why the fuck are you smiling like that?"

Lavi inched his chair near Kanda's table making annoying, screeching sounds.

"I've got a huge favor to ask."

"The answer is no."

"Hear me out first, man!"

Kanda gave Lavi a stern gaze. "The answer is NO."

Lavi scratched his head. "But he's already coming here. I told him he could stay inside the company's premises and offered him a work in my office and–"

"'He'?"

The looked on Kanda's face was priceless. Lavi would have laughed if only the blistering anger wasn't intended for to him.

"T-the guy at the hospital, remember? I offered him a w-work here. And he's on his way now–"

"_Sir?_" It was the intercom. _"There's man here looking for Mr. Bookman. He said he has appointment today. He said his name is –"_

Lavi gulped when the dark smoke around Kanda got thicker. Seriously. How could this man get so freaking intimidating like this?! He was scary as fuck! Maybe it was wrong of him to invite Allen here. Well, he could still help him find a work and a decent home without having him witness the terrible temperament of his cousin. Yes. He would do that. He would ask his old man or even his mother to let Allen work at their house.

If only his goddamn body would move. _Move, damn it!_

" –_Allen Walker, sir. Should I let him in?"_

Kanda suddenly froze. His eyes widened and suddenly, he wasn't staring at him anymore. Well, he was, but not really. More like staring right _through_ him.

Lavi sweat dropped.

This was r_eally _bad...

_I'm so sorry, Allen! You've got to run now! Hurry!_

"E-er... Kanda? I think I s-should go there and uh–just tell him you didn't approve... d-don't worry, the man will understand it. No hard feelings, man," he said, awkwardly smiling.

Kanda remained unmoving and his face looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Kanda?"

"_Sir? Are you still there?"_

After a few seconds of staring at nothingness, Kanda spoke, his voice was so low;

"Allen... Walker?"

At the ground floor, Allen was seen sitting on the receiving area, clutching his old bag. A few employees smiled at him and Allen bowed his head at them and then warmly smiled back.

Everybody blushed. The women swooned over the handsome white haired stranger with a warm smile while men coughed in effort to hide their flush to their coworkers.

If only they knew that at that moment, they were all thinking the same.

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.

* * *

"You can go now, Mr. Walker. Mr. Bookman's office is on the 12th floor. He's waiting for you there."

Allen stood straight away and thanked the girl at the front desk. He dusted his old black slacks and his white long sleeves that both looked too big for him. He couldn't do anything about it though. He hadn't bought anything for himself (except food) for the last three years and everything he owned up until now were just cheap clothes that came from thrift shops. His black shoes that looked too jaded now were barely encasing his feet. He tried polishing them this morning and their color improved; but Allen knew that he couldn't really conceal the fact that the pair of shoes was just... plain old.

He smiled at every employee he met on his way to the elevator. Not because he knew he had to be courteous, but because it was kind of a reflex. Allen Walker was a happy young man despite the misfortune that befallen his way. He always believed that trials in life were just tests he had to finish and pass. He continued walking, not thinking about what he had lost, and that's how he lived his life all these time.

When the elevator opened, Allen was immediately intimated by the black carpet covering the entire hall. The walls were silky white and so were the ceiling. At the end of the hallway was an elegant-looking vase that was almost as tall as him. There were also a lot of beautiful paintings that were hanging on every corner.

When he entered the building half an hour ago, he couldn't believe how huge the place was. He thought the company that Lavi was talking about was just a small one – a small, simple company occupying a four-storey building or even smaller – but all of the things in this place he saw since he entered the place was screaming everything but simple and small.

He didn't really know that Lavi was that rich.

Allen gulped as he stared at the number of doors in the floor. There were at least six rooms and all of the doors looked exactly the same. They emit some kind of professional aura and it was making Allen so nervous he could hardly breathe.

And now, his stomach was in knots.

He shook his head and inwardly shouted at himself.

He was here to work, that was all. He didn't need to do anything but focus on what he had to do.

He tried looking for Lavi's office just like what the girl in the reception told him but he could not find it. He looked around and figured he should have asked for the room's number before he excitedly went here.

Allen broke out in a cold sweat.

He certainly looked stupid, pacing right and left at an unknown, huge place where he obviously didn't belong.

After a few minutes, two men in suits passed Allen.

They were giving him strange, weird looks.

Allen stiffened when one of them obliviously commented on his attire like he wasn't there.

"Probably an applicant for maintenance department. We've lost quite a few of them last month."

"I hope the new staffs will be more duteous."

"It seems to me they're not quite aware of where they should stand in this company."

Allen was left speechless in the middle of the hallway, frozen.

What was he thinking? The people below seemed nice but what about the other employees? Those two were just an example. What would they say if they find out that he was a high school dropout and that the only reason he was able to work here was because one of their boss was indebted to him?

He didn't belong here.

Before Allen could think, his feet were already dragging his body back to the elevator.

He would just send a letter to Lavi saying sorry and thank you. The red haired would probably thank him for realizing things sooner.

That this was not his world and that he would never belong here.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

Allen was about to leave the place where he met his latest rejection (well, technically, _he _rejected himself but that was beside the point) when he suddenly found his butt on the carpeted floor. Something wet suddenly gushed in his nose and he found out what it was when he tried wiping it with his thumb. He blinked. It was blood.

Why was he bleeding? He tried to wipe with his long sleeve before he stood.

But a pair of freakishly long legs covered in dark skinny pants suddenly bombarded Allen's eyesight.

He looked up and there he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life – albeit smug looking. He was tall – maybe more than six feet – and had a wavy, dark hair and a pair of striking brown (or was it golden?) orbs that seemed like penetrating his very soul.

Under his left eye was a mole that completed his noble but cunning look and Allen couldn't help but think of Lesta_t_ de Lioncourt, a character he adored in one of the many books he had the pleasure to read when he was still capable of such leisure.

Someone gave him the book a long time ago and he didn't know he would like it so much that he would read it again and again. It was the only book that he didn't sell. Or more like he couldn't. He liked the book so much to throw it away.

Anyway, If Lestat was truly alive he would indeed have the same eyes as this man.

Allen didn't had the chance to watch the film adaptation of the book so he didn't know exactly how Lestat's character was portrayed.

"Are you the new model that Lavi was talking about yesterday?" the man asked Allen and he could only gape.

Model? The man-whom-Allen-thought-looked-like-Lestat was calling who a model?

"M-me?" he asked, pointing at his chest. The man raised his eyebrows and Allen almost shrieked in panic when a small smile formed on the stranger's thin lips.

The beautiful man was talking about him alright. But for Allen to be mistaken as a model? Now that was funny.

A joke he hadn't heard before.

The beautiful man smirked. "If you're trying to get my attention by trying to be naively cute, then congratulations, boy. I'm hooked, line, and sinker. So, what's your name?"

Allen just blinked, confused. Seriously, what did he mean by that?

Before he could actually answer his own question, he suddenly found himself being pulled out from the coldness of the carpeted floor – just to be outright slammed on Lestat's chest.

Blamed it on his foot, please.

Allen could feel his entire face slowly heating up.

"Hieeeeh! Sorry, sir!" he cried as he jumped away from the man. Allen avoided the stares that he was obviously receiving from the stranger and bit his lips in shame.

Why these things should kept on happening to him?

A job – that was all he wanted. A job that would secure him from the cruelty of streets and harshness of the Earth's changing seasons. Was it really that far-fetched?

Then, Allen remembered the stairs situated not too far away from where he was standing and an idea slowly formed on his mind.

He still could run. He wouldn't be accepted here anyway so what's the use of prolonging his agony?

Allen suddenly bolted like he was running for his life.

The man, after a few seconds of confusion, ran to Allen. "H-hey!"

But alas, Allen wasn't really an athletic guy even when he was still a child. A few steps seemed so long for him and when his breath hitched and the man got a hold on his skinny arm, Allen had the sudden urge to yell on top of his lungs.

Allen felt a terrible sense of déjà vu.

An ugly memory began pressing on his mind, asserting to be remembered.

"_I didn't steal anything it! Let me go!"_

It happened a year ago inside a shopping district not too far away from his work. It wasn't really the first he had been mistaken for shoplifting. It happened so many times already that he had already lost count of it. Though it didn't mean he had forgotten all about it. It was there, at the back of his mind and every time something like this would happen, it would resurface – the shame the humiliation – and they would start eating Allen alive.

Allen knew what they were accusing him were not true but what about those people who were watching?

"Where are you going?" the man asked.

Allen thrashed. "Let me go!"

"Scaring the new employee, eh, Tykki Mikk?"

Tykki looked up and Allen could feel the coldness that suddenly seeped from the man who was holding his arm.

"This is _my_ new employee. Not yours. So keep your nose out of this one," he coldly said, his hand was still tightly grasping his lithe appendage.

Allen tried tiptoeing to see who was making Lestat (or Tykki Mikk as what he heard the man called him) this angry but the body blocking his sight was just too enormous for his midget height.

"I think we have some misunderstanding here, Mikk-san."

_Yes. Me still being here. _Allen dryly thought as he continued his thrashing. The sooner he gets out this building, the better. If only the hand crushing his arm would just budge. _Just. let. go. already! Damn it!_

"No, we don't. White hair, lithe body, beautiful face. It was him. The new model for Noah clothing line. Right, Lavi-kun? You called me and you said my new model was here."

"E-errr... Well, you see, Tykki..."

Allen's ears perked. It was Lavi. He was saved!

He saw Lavi peeking on his left and Allen immediately called for help. He pointed the large hand keeping him and signaled to the red haired that he wanted break free. _Tell him to let me go!_

Lavi shook his head. _I can't! Why, of all people, should you bumped on the most exasperating man on the entire universe?_

Allen could feel his head filling with ire. _Why?! You're the boss here!_

Lavi winced. _No. My _father _was one of the bosses here. Not me. _

Bloody fuck.

It was time to get serious.

He didn't need Lavi to save his ass.

He would save it himself!

Saving his own ass had been his specialty since he had been left alone in the world.

Before Allen could execute his 'evil' plan (read: bite the bloke's hand and run like hell), an equally large hand grasped his other free arm much to his horror.

The man who was being blocked by Tykki before was suddenly beside Allen, holding his hand. "Let Allen go, Tykki," he darkly said.

What was this? A human version of tug of war?

Allen looked up, ready to give the other stranger an earful when the words on his throat suddenly froze.

Long, dark hair.

Unforgiving, beautiful face.

Shadowy, soulful eyes.

Time surely made his boyish feature back then manlier now, but it was him.

The boy who grabbed Allen's 'almost non-existent' dick in high school just because 'he felt like it'.

The same boy who mocked his girly face in front of his very first crush.

The demon that made his short stay in high school a living hell.

Allen felt his breath hitched.

The muscles in his body contract violently.

He couldn't be mistaken...

It was Kanda Yuu!

**tbc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

Kanda hid the smile that was threatening to display on his face when he saw those familiar wide, gray orbs staring ridiculously at him.

Allen Walker looked so frozen.

_So he still remembers me, huh._ And here he thought he would take his precious time in making Allen remember their 'friendship' back then. Kanda guessed he didn't really have to since Allen was already murderously staring at him like he just did somethingworth being brutally killed.

_He remembers me, indeed. _Kanda smirked.

A sweet sensation rushed into him just by thinking about it. He didn't exactly know what the fuck was happening to him, but he certainly wouldn't question the nice sensation he was feeling at the moment.

Kanda took this opportunity to observe the lithe man standing before him.

He didn't grow that much.

Next to him and Tykki, Allen was still much smaller. Heck, Lavi was even taller than the white haired young man. Allen retained the boyish aura he had in high school and his eyes. Kanda's gaze softened.

Those eyes were still as beautiful as they were before.

Though Kanda knew that something had change about Allen, he was glad that change didn't envelop him that much.

He was still the feisty, naive little boy had had met before.

A real smile lit Kanda's face.

He almost barked a laugh when he saw Allen flinched upon seeing him do that.

_Damn, Walker... do not excite me too much. _

...

Allen could feel his body shuddering.

_Why?_

_Why?!_

_WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS HE HERE?!_

It was Kanda Yuu.

_That _Kanda Yuu!

The instant he recognized that face, Allen felt a strong urge to hide but he knew that hiding wasn't enough. He had to make sure that Kanda would find out about his situation. He already contemplated on leaving the country but that was just plain impossible. He had to think more rationally.

Anyway, as of now, the main priority was to bloody get away from here. Fast.

_I could use Lestat's body as a shield to get away. He looks sturdy enough. He'll withstand Kanda's attacks. But what if he pulled me back? _Allen's eyes widened. _What if he had been planning this meeting years and years ago?_

Allen's mind was swirling of many possibilities but there was one thing he was so sure of as he continued his little staring game with his old schoolmate in high school – he could no longer bear another minute beside his arch enemy!

Allen heaved a deep sigh._ Just relax._ _Act normal. These people do not know your history with Kanda Yuu. He wouldn't be able to act too personal with you, too. _Allen began to smirk as he continued cajoling himself into thinking he could get away from here without being too obvious.

But it seemed like being inconspicuous was outright impossible right now because Kanda wasn't taking his goddamn pretty eyes off him even for a freaking second. He was watching Allen closely, as if he had just stolen something so precious and Kanda couldn't afford on letting Allen get away just yet.

And oh, Allen almost forgot.

He was, by the way, still being ripped in half by these bloody assholes.

"Let him go, Mikk."

"You let him go, Yuu."

"Do not call me in my first name, bastard."

"I'll call you whatever I want, fucktard."

"This is still my office, Mikk. I could sue you, you know."

A devilish grin showed up on Tykki's Mikk's face. "Then go, Kanda Yuu. I. Dare. You."

"Don't piss me off, Tykki Mikk. My patience is already wearing thin."

"Same here, Kanda Yuu," Tykki cassually said as if he hadn't been pulling Allen's half, sending the white haired man on his early death. "I wonder why you are so interested in this little boy." Tykki smirked and Allen felt Lavi stiffening not too far away from them. "Don't tell me your door is already swinging both ways, Kanda Yuu-sama?"

When Kanda smiled, Allen cursed his body as it recoiled, seemingly aware of the incoming tempest, too.

Kanda _never_ smiles. That's a fact. And seeing him now sweetly smiling at Tykki was enough to weaken his knees.

_Just bloody spare me, pleaseeee!_

Before Allen could close his eyes, Kanda's legs waved wildly in the air as he sent Tykki flying on the wall.

After gracefully landing on his feet, Kanda glared at ''dead' body in front of him and darkly muttered, "I already told you, didn't I? Do not piss me off."

Allen's teeth rattled as Kanda slowly turned his head to his direction.

_NOW, ALLEN! RUN!_

He pushed his body into a frenzy sprint and dashed to the only thing he could trust in this place – the bloody stairs.

**tbc**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

_Getting away, huh_.

Kanda swiftly blocked the scampering bean sprout and towered him with no hesitation. Allen slowly rose his head and blankly (he was trying too hard, Kanda could tell) stared at him like he was trying to blast his body away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Outta here, obviously," came the curt reply.

"You have a job waiting here."

"I already changed my mind. I'm over qualified."

Kanda raised his left eye brow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Allen immediately went to Kanda's left where there was a huge, blatant opening.

Kanda was quick to move again, blocking the stairs from Allen's sight.

"I will decide about that."

"No, you don't." Allen tried escaping again and again, but Kanda was unyielding in keeping him inside this blasted office. He glared at his former classmate. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you."

"Didn't you hear me? I do not want to work here anymore. So, scram!" Allen caught Kanda off guard when he dashed to his right. Well, almost.

Kanda was, after all, faster than he gave him credit for. With all those firm muscles and whatnots, Allen was overpowered quite easily.

Allen's eyes widened when his world suddenly turned over.

"What the bloody–"

In an instant, Allen was already being elevated in the air – right above Kanda Yuu's freaking shoulders. The bastard just carried him like he was a big pack of rice!

"Lavi, you may go now. Leave this interview to me."

Lavi, who was quite as shock as Allen, blinked, mouth was gaping wide. "A-alright. If you... say so."

Did he miss something?

...

"Put me down! Jerk! Asshole!"

Kanda paid the screaming mess no heed. He even held Allen's lower body tighter when the man tried getting off him right after he tried smacking his face with his small fists.

"It hurts! Jerk! Let. Me. Go I said!"

"You're still as noisy as ever, Moyashi."

"Stop being so familiar with me! And let me go!"

"I will let you go if you promise you'll behave."

Allen hissed. "'Behave', my ass! This is kidnapping! You are keeping me here against my choice!"

"You are here for your interview, right? You came here on your own accord."

"I already said it, didn't I? I changed my mind. Now, put me down!"

"That is not really for you to decide, Allen Walker. You've already wasted my thirty minutes and the least you can do it is to be professional about this," Kanda sharply said.

Allen stiffened as he glared on top of Kanda's head. This annoying fucker was just as annoying as ever! Fine. He would continue the interview. He would show this conceited, arrogant prick that he could be a professional, too, if the situation calls for it. He would brag about his –

His thoughts were suddenly halted.

Brag exactly about what?

About being good in poker? In any card games, in fact?

Or the fact that he could cheat so well that no one had ever notice about it until now?

Suddenly, Allen remembered that he hadn't got anything he could actually show off to Kanda. If anything, his whole life had been nothing but a big, lump of disgraceful failures and disappointments.

It made him body slumped.

He couldn't really do the interview after all.

He was thankful that he left his bag in the hallway and Kanda wouldn't have to see his lousy resume.

Or he could just tell him that he lied when he said he's overqualified about the job. That would surely change Kanda's mind. But could his ego take the possible humiliation he would receive from the man?

Just thinking about it was enough to make his stomach growl in distress.

Come to think of it, he hadn't really eaten since yesterday afternoon... He was actually expecting Lavi to treat him to lunch that day if that wasn't really much to ask.

And now, he could feel his face burning in shame to had Kanda listen to the pathetic grumblings of his hungry stomach.

"J-Just put me down. I won't run again, I promise," he muttered, his face was all red.

Kanda, fortunately felt the shame Allen was visibly emitting (hunched shoulders, reddening face, eyes that were looking away) and lowered him to the ground.

Only to be pulled away again.

"Good. I haven't eaten my breakfast yet. As your punishment for being awfully_ late_ on your job interview and for wasting my precious time, you'll have to accompany me in the canteen."

Allen scrunched his eyebrows.

What did he just say?

Accompany...late...job... precious... interview...

WHAT?

Kanda must have seen the confusion that passed on his face.

The man sighed.

"We'll just gonna eat, Walker. And please, take that stupid expression _off_ your face. It's disgusting."

**TBC**

_Next time, Kanda is still resolute on making his precious moyashi stay within his grasp... err... company. Will Allen yield or not? Will Kanda let Allen get away from his life again? And why is he so adamant on making him stay? And yes, Tyki-kun here is a model and an agency owner, too. _

_My heartfelt thanks to those who reviewed the last nine chapters. I'm sorry if I couldn't answer them all. But rest assured that they were all appreciated with matching giggles and hoots of happiness. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

"Eat it while it's hot, Moyashi."

Allen warily stared at the hot ramen in front of him and gulped. He supposed he's real hungry right now but...

This was Kanda Yuu.

And he never trusted him ever since they first met in high school.

Who knew what kind of hell he injected into this food just so he could piss him off?

Allen's eyes turned into slits.

Nah. He would never fall for it again. He would never give this man the satisfaction in seeing him suffer.

Never.

"I am not hungry," he casually declared, sealing his nose. The smell was enough to make him drool, yes, but he was a lot better than this. He could suppress his hunger.

He would.

Kanda stopped and flatly looked at him. "I don't believe you. I heard that shit (_Allen almost growled when Kanda looked at his stomach_) howled a while ago."

"It didn't howl," Allen said, gritting his teeth. "Now, if you're done eating, let's get this damn thing over with."

Kanda just shrugged his shoulders. He nonchalantly gone back to his hearty eating and ignored Allen for the rest of his meal.

He felt bad for the ramen...

He gulped again and stared at its gleaming soup. The noodles looked so delicious. And the meat, it tasted like heaven, for sure.

It had been so long since he last ate noodles.

And he was bloody hungry right now...

He guardedly glanced at Kanda who was still busy slurping his food.

Maybe... maybe he could wait Kanda to finish and then –

The sound of metal screeching on the floor made Allen flinched. He saw Kanda stood up and he asked, "A-are you done?"

Kanda looked at his wristwatch and said, "Wait me here. I'll be back at exactly 10:10."

It was already 10 in the morning.

"Where are you going?"

"Rest room."

Allen could only nod. "A-alright. I'll wait you here." When Kanda was finally gone, Allen excitedly gazed at the food that was deliciously staring at him from the table.

At last...

In less than five seconds, Allen gobbled up the contents of the bowl. The employees gathered at a nearby table stared ridiculously at him like he just saw him wolf down a whole cow.

Allen obliviously licked his lips. That was freaking delicious!

He was so glad Kanda decided to take a leak. He immediately stood up and scooped the empty bowls. He should not leave any evidence. The women over the counter frightfully accepted the bowls from Allen for some strange reason. And why not? This was Kanda Yuu-sama's companion. They were terrified enough when Kanda Yuu suddenly appeared in the building's cafeteria but when he actually did ordered something, everybody almost flipped out.

And then this, _this_ gentle and handsome-looking guy was with him, too.

'_Who was he? what was his relationship to the beautiful demon, Kanda Yuu?_' were the questions swirling in the minds of all the people who witnessed Kanda slurped ramen like he was some kind of a commoner.

He was obviously someone important or else Kanda wouldn't come down here and eat!

"Thanks for the food, miss," Allen said, smiling. "It was delicious! Did you cook it?"

The young lady shook his head. "N-No, sir... It-It was t-t-the chef..." She reddened when Allen grabbed her hands and said, "Please tell him he cooks the most awesome ramen in the world."

More so when Allen smiled so bright at her.

Her reddening only stopped when she saw (as the rest of them) Kanda Yuu menacingly glaring at her and the hands of the white haired man perched on top of her own hands. The glare was so intense it almost choked her.

She paled as she tried to get her hands back from the overly bright, young man.

"Allen!" The voice Kanda echoed throughout the cafeteria and the entire building stopped breathing as he slowly walked towards the white haired man and snatched his hands off the counter. "Didn't I tell you to wait at the table? What are you doing here?" he coldly asked.

Allen blinked. His face was so calm and composed it irked Kanda. "I just returned your bowl and the ramen I didn't eat." The young woman stared outrageously at Allen like he said something ridiculous right then.

'_Didn't eat what? You almost gulped down the whole bowl when you slurped that ramen!' _the young lady over the counter nervously thought as she slowly understood what the strange companion of their ultimate boss meant.

"Right, miss?" came the taut confirmation. Allen stiffly smiled at her and she could only nod, afraid she would anger Kanda's companion, too.

Kanda, thankfully, didn't look too concerned about the bowl of 'uneaten' ramen.

He looked more concerned at the growing attention his companion was getting from other people as the minutes passed them by.

Especially the blushing, hormonal panty-wearing women...

Kanda twitched.

Then snapped.

"Alright! That's it!" He pulled Allen's hand and started dragging him away from everyone. "I think we should start the freaking interview now or _I will start killing everyone around here_."

The last sentence came as a mutter but the girl whose hands were held by Allen before heard it quite clear.

The stranger, whose smile was as bright as the gleaming sun, waved goodbye to the all of them before he disappeared into their sight.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Next chapter:**__ Kanda finally finds out about Allen's situation and is now offering him free lodging... in his luxury condo unit. Hilarity ensues._

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. Rock on, everyone. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**Sneak Peak:**

"_Who wants to see your hairy ass every day?!"_

"_Who told you I have a hairy ass?"_

_Allen blushed. "I-I-I just know!"_

"_Hmm... So that was you, huh? I thought it was Chouji... Guess I was wrong."_

"_What d-d-do you mean?"_

_Kanda stared at him for a while then smirked. "You peeked at me in the shower room before, aren't you?" _

_Allen's eye widened._

"_T-t-the hell! Your head is totally screwed up, man!"_

"_No need to be shy. I was quite famous back then. Everybody's lining up to be noticed by me and–"_

"_S-S-SHUT UP, BAKANDA!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

"Where's your resume?"

Allen cringed. "Lost it."

"You know," Kanda heaved a deep sigh, "I can't do this all day."

A tiny spark of hope ignited on Allen's eyes. "Then stop this. I-I mean, I've already told you I am not interested anymore – no offense meant."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Is this because of me, Allen?"

Allen couldn't help but raised his eyebrows on the oozing confidence of this man. "No. Unfortunately, not everything in this world is about you, Kanda Yuu." Time might have changed his appearance, but he was still the same egomaniac kid Allen met before.

"Still bearing a grudge at me after all this time?"

Allen's eye twitched. "_Grudge_ is a puny word, Kanda. More like _abhorrence, detestation, revulsion, disgust._"

Kanda shook his head. "Hate me still, huh..."

This was going nowhere and Allen knew it. He stood.

"Where are you going?" Kanda sharply asked.

"Home. Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Kanda Yuu but I am afraid I shall go now." He headed towards the door, determined to walk away now.

Allen's hand was already on the knob when he heard Kanda chuckled behind him.

That familiar irksome laugh.

"Let's stop pretending now, shall we, Allen Walker?"

Allen turned his head to the anomaly called Kanda Yuu. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I already know – just an hour ago, actually – that you have certain issues regarding lodging and... stuffs.

Allen remained stoned on the door.

Kanda's face softened. He sighed. "I didn't mean to be a jerk to you, you know, but... uh... y-you're just pushing me... always... always..." Kanda looked like he was talking to himself now. But Allen's body just wouldn't move until it heard what Kanda knew about his 'certain issues'.

He had to know what this fucker knew about him!

And what? Be grateful for his pity?

Allen's eyes narrowed.

He didn't fucking need that.

"What about the lodging? What do you mean by that?" Allen pushed. He was getting impatient.

Kanda looked at him, seemingly pissed that he wasn't really listening to his 'rant'. "You're not listening to me, aren't you?"

Allen glared. _I do not particularly care, Your Highness. _"I was listening. Now, the lodging. What do you mean by that?"

Kanda looked at him for a while, his eyes were suspicious. "I've heard from Lavi that you just came from France and you do not have anywhere to go now because you lost your guardians' contact number. And that you do not want to go to a hotel because... you're... uhm... afraid to be molested again."

Wow. He didn't know Lavi could be so bloody creative.

And this idiot believed all of that?

Seriously?

Allen gawked at Kanda, his mouth was comically wide opened.

Wait.

_Molested?_

Allen frowned. "What do you mean, _molested_?"

Kanda shrugged his shoulders. "Things like that happen. Don't worry about it too much."

"EXCUSE ME?! I have never been molested in my whole entire life!" He screamed indignant; a red tint was beginning to spread on his face.

Then stopped.

Wait... Scrap that. He was indeed molested _thrice_ when he was still in high school. Allen's eyes turned into slits as he slowly walked towards Kanda – the bloody dude who did that.

"Sir, you are _so _sick for making me remember all of that."

Confusion flashed on Kanda's face. "Remember what?"

Allen's narrowed eyes narrow even more. "I'm going home. _Au revoir, monsieur_."

"Hey!" Kanda stood and pulled Allen's arm. "How about this; you work here and I'll offer you a free accommodation. _Free_, alright? How about that?"

Allen raised his eyebrows. Just like Lavi. They were really relatives, huh?

It's tempting, yes, but hell would freeze over first before Kanda could make him say 'yes'.

"No," Allen politely decline. "Thanks for offering though, Mr. Kanda."

"On my condo unit! Not just here. Damn... you're really a handful, Moyashi. As a bonus, you will get to see me every day, you know."

Allen's nose trills flared up. He slowly turned over Kanda and yelled;

"Who wants to see your hairy ass every day?!"

Kanda smirked.

There.

The poor kid took the bait...

"Who told you I have a hairy ass?" Kanda said, enjoying the myriad of expressions that Allen was showing him.

Allen blushed. "I-I-I just know!"

"Hmm... So that was you, huh? I thought it was Chouji... Guess I was wrong."

"What d-d-do you mean?"

Kanda stared at him for a while then smirked. "You peeked at me in the shower room before, aren't you? Back in high school."

Allen's eye widened.

"The hell! Your head is totally screwed up, man!"

"No need to be shy. I was quite famous back then. Everybody's lining up to be noticed by me and–"

"SHUT UP, BAKANDA!"

"So you aren't shy being with me? I mean, most people are, you know?"

"In your dreams, you bloody asshole!" Allen growled.

"So you wouldn't mind seeing me every day then."

"Of course not!"

"Then you wouldn't mind accepting my offer? About accepting the job here and living in my condo. If you say no... well... you already know what I will think, don't you?"

Allen gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Fine! I'll work here and I'll take your housing offer!"

Suddenly, the whole room smelled like somebody reached nirvana.

Allen blinked as he watched the grin in Kanda's face grown into a genuine, creepy though, smile.

It made his innards trembled in fear. Cold seeped on his body like fire.

"Allen Walker, you are hired," he cheerfully (disgustingly) said.

...

TBC

**Next chapter:** The bullying begins! A sour Tyki finds a weird looking, dilapidating folder and Lavi is dying to know about Allen and Kanda's past.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading, everyone. Most especially to **sova-chan, mitsuyo-chan, sHirou, sunshineandmoonlight, shia suzaku, Believe It Forever, Neppi-chan, Shizaki Kuro, P-Kim**, **NarutoPokechan**, Mariena D' Alonna (the person who suprised me this afternoon of her flood of sweet reviews! XD Thank you so much, dear!), yullenai, Zylia16, Aidaedalus, Erstine 13624, mangalover123blue, The Night Creature, MercenaryCrime, Fatin Adolfina, Lizzie Sixx, Sentouki , BlueMoon333, Xiao Yue Er, Darkmint1, Error-san (I don't know if you are the Error-san I know here, but I laughed on the pen name again, seriously :)), lulubeck, metiko, and Alex Penedo.

Those first 10 people in the list seriously rock. I flip out every time I see your names, you know? I'm like, 'thank gawd, they're not tired of it yet!' Know that no matter what, I am not only writing for myself, for also for you guys. Thank you so much.

Hugs and kisses,

M.M.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

"Are you alright, sir?"

Tyki groaned, shaking his head. "Do I look like I'm OK? Where am I?"

"In your room, sir... Bolic brought you back."

"Where is that bastard?"

"S-sir?"

Tyki banged his bed with his fist. "That Kanda Yuu!"

The attendant recoiled. He was working with the Mikks for over five years now but the youngest master's temper was as scary as ever...

"I d-don't know, sir... but Bolic brought this with you, sir."

Tyki eyed an old older on the man's shaking hand. "What's that?"

"I didn't open it, sir. Bolic said you were clutching it when he found you in the Kanda-sama's estate.

...

"Room. Bathroom. Room. Room. Room. Room. Bathroom. There are three kitchens in this place and–"

Allen glared at Kanda. This twerp was sure treating him like an infant.

"I know. You don't have to tell me that. I can figure it out myself."

Kanda shot him a look. "You just got lost a while ago, remember?"

Allen pouted as he continued walking behind Kanda. He thought he was going to Kanda's condo but instead, the man brought him to a freaking Disney Land. The place was unbelievably huge that Allen immediately got lost at his first five minutes inside.

Allen's jaw dropped when the car stopped in front of a massive manor. He knew that Kanda was immensely rich, but _this_ was ridiculous.

"It's an unused mansion of my mother," Kanda told Allen while touring the white haired man inside. "My father gave it to her on their wedding but it remained unused when my mother died while giving birth at me."

Allen stopped for a while and stared at Kanda's broad shoulders. He didn't know what he would say to that. Besides, why would Kanda say something like that to him? They weren't even friends. And it was not like he had asked or anything about his past.

But Allen didn't have the heart to voice out his frustrations and so he remained silent.

Kanda stopped in front of a big door.

"This will be your room," he said, opening the entrance.

Allen could only gawk.

Everything inside the room was screaming that Kanda's family was beyond wealthy.

He absurdly felt like he was Cedie... and he accidentally voiced it out in front of Kanda much to his mortification.

He was just hoping that he didn't know who Cedie was... but...

Yep. He just stared at him like, 'you didn't just say that'.

Allen winced. Confirmed. Kanda indeed watched that when he was still a snotty brat.

He felt more mortified when Kanda sighed and quietly walked out of the room to 'let him have some privacy'.

Kanda being considerate of him was the biggest deception of the century!

...

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is ridiculous," Allen was starting to unpack his belongings when he started muttering how rottenly rich that Kanda bastard was and of course, how ridiculous the situation was. The room was immensely huge! And the bed! God... he could roll on it all day and he was sure he wouldn't be tired of it. He looked outside and smiled. There was a huge terrace. The sun outside was still blinding but he decided to tie the curtain to let the sun in.

Allen felt so alive... and so comfortable. He knew that it wasn't just the place and the nice bed but... He had never felt this calm before.

He sighed and continued his packing.

Well, it was not as if this was free. He still had to work his ass off by repaying Kanda and Lavi by being so _considerate _of him.

...

Maneuvering inside the mansion was difficult but Allen tried to remember his way down the garden where he decided to put his garbage together with other junks.

He was about to return inside when he heard a loud splash of water nearby and of course, curiosity got the better of him.

Lo and behold there was a gigantic pool in the garden. Allen felt a giddy excitement ran inside him. It was not as if he hadn't seen one before but having a pool this large _inside_ the house he would be staying... now, that was _exciting._

He was so thrilled that he didn't notice a figure moving slowly towards his direction and it was too late when his senses picked it up because the said figure was already hanging on his back... and it was so _wet_.

"Yo, Allen-kun!"

It was Lavi – on his naked glory.

...

Kanda was sipping his tea inside his room when he heard a small commotion on the corridor.

It was the three maids.

"What's happening here?" he asked, not pleased that they were disturbing his rest.

The oldest one answered, not even perturbed on his mood. "Apologies, Kanda-sama. Lavi-sama got hit in the pool and we are ordered to get a bag of ice and his change of clothes."

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "Lavi? What the hell is that monkey doing here?"

...

"That's why I am asking–! O-ouchhh! That hurts... baa-chan!"

Allen closed his eyes and massaged his temple. The bastard surprised him when he suddenly embraced him behind waking up his sleeping reflexes. At the end, Allen's right hand was left throbbing after it collided with Lavi's face. Not that Allen liked what he did but seeing Lavi annoyingly whining in front of him made him wish that should have just hit him hard enough to make him fall asleep. That way, Allen wouldn't have to listen to him ask equally annoying questions about him and Kanda. Seriously, living together with someone who used to loath before was already a big kick on his pride. He didn't want to tell Lavi nor anyone for that matter about his miserable life and his miserable destiny. It was enough that he knew it. There was no need to tell it to anyone else.

"Anyway Allen, you owe me an explanation!" Lavi pouted as one of Kanda's attendants tend on his swelling face. "Just spill it already!"

"Spill what exactly, Lavi?"

Allen looked around and saw Kanda approaching the pool.

"That Allen and Kanda were actually high school sweethearts before–" Lavi's eyes widened as he saw Kanda's shiny Lacoste shoe near his face. "KANDA! THERE YOU ARE, MAN!"

Kanda looked at Allen. "What is this fucker saying, Walker?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He has been sprouting some nonsense ever since I knocked him over. Something about _you having a crush on me in high school_ or something like that..." Allen stood. "Anyway, I'll go in first. I still have to clean the floor in that room. I think I saw a rat beneath my bed when I flipped it over." He started walking away.

Allen knew that Kanda knew it was just an excuse to get away.

Well, first of all, there was no way in hell that there were rats in this immaculate place. And secondly, flipping over the bed in his room? No way... there was no way he could even lift _that_ thing.

But when Kanda didn't say anything, Allen sighed in relief.

Allen resisted the urge to turn around when he heard Lavi's long, agonizing cry.

He didn't even want to know what Kanda did to him...

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! This was a little late but I somehow managed to write it before the month of February ends. And a lovely reviewer gave me awesome ideas for this story! Yay!_

_Next time: Kanda and Allen's little warfare will start soon. Someone will dare Allen to play poker and Lavi is not done with his queries. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

"Damn!" Allen began his little search again inside his tiny bag and cursed for the fifteenth time.

They weren't there.

Those bloody things weren't here.

No. He wasn't going to submit. There was no bloody way in hell he would bend to that man's desire. He wanted this. He wanted Allen to snap and to finally reveal his hideous antagonism for him. And no. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't –

"KANDAAA! BRING BACK MY BOXERS, YOU SHITTY ASSHOLE!"

...

**It started two weeks ago. **

"You were not going to finish that?" asked Kanda, left eyebrow was raised in amusement. He was referring to a dozen of hotdogs left on the plate. "They were cooked especially for you, you know."

Allen gently shook his head and politely answered, "Thanks, but I'm already full."

"I didn't know the bottomless pit has actually a... bottom."

Allen, despite the obvious taunt, remained passive. "I'm sorry. But I can't really eat anymore. I'll throw up if I finish that."

Kanda shook his head.

"You'll break the cook's heart, Walker-kun," Kanda stated, losing his interest in the food on his plate.

"I'm really sorry." Allen bowed before leaving the dining hall.

Kanda was taken aback. Well, inwardly. Not because Allen had refused the food himself but because of the sickly civility he was receiving from the white haired man.

His eyes reduced to slits.

...

The next incident happened at the garden where Allen was dreamily staring at the clear water of the huge pool. He was absent-mindedly leaning on the water, pleased with the clear image of himself reflecting back on him.

That was all he remembered before plunged to the deep, cold water. He didn't really know what exactly happened but there was only one thing that was swirling at his mind at that moment:

He couldn't bloody swim!

And then the next thing he knew, he was being cradled by Kanda.

And they were both soaking wet.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kanda screamed, barely panting. Allen, on the other hand, was coughing like mad, like he was trying to take out his lungs.

He looked at the disturbed water on the pool and blinked.

What the hell happened?

"You fell asleep while sitting on the edge of the pool, you idiot!"

Eh?

Allen looked up and found Kanda's worried (?) slash angry slash irritated expression... disorienting.

"W-what?" he asked, more troubled of the hands that were coiled around his body than his allegedly drowning.

"You almost drown!"

Allen's eyes twitched. The bastard had been shouting at his ears for quite some time now. What, he thought he had lost his hearing capabilities?

"Don't shout,_ please_" he lowly said, his throat surprisingly felt raspy. "I can perfectly hear you."

Kanda's hold on his arms tightened and Allen winced. The next thing he knew, he was already lying on his chest, face on the ground.

The bastard threw him!

"What the hell is your problem?!" Allen snapped, ready to put down his mask for once to kick Kanda's ass.

But the bastard was already on his way inside and that only made him madder than before.

And that was where everything started to escalate.

The next thing Allen knew, _this _had become a sick game.

Kanda had been trying his best to annoy Allen for the last few days while Allen was also trying his best to remain placid and unresponsive to the man's obtrusive taunts and horrifying mockeries.

The last straw, however, finally came to Allen Walker.

His drawer was just raided, and the box of his old underwear were now replaced with string of string panties meant for... well, he didn't what they were made for.

But that wasn't the point.

"**KANDAAA! BRING BACK MY BOXERS, YOU SHITTY ASSHOLE!"**

...

"What a-are we going to do with _these_, Kanda-sama?" A blushing maid asked, as she cradled the box with Allen's undies.

"Throw them," Kanda said nonchalantly. "And don't you dare keep them, Minerva."

"I-I-I don't i-i-intend to, K-Kanda-sama. Please excuse m-me," the maid stuttered as she further blushed and nodded as she sprinted down the hallway of the manor.

Kanda left smirking to himself. He looked in the garden to see Allen furiously looking at the pile of garbage for a box that would never appear again.

_The war is on, Walker. Let us see how long you can keep this facade... _

...

"He is a demon, you hear me?! A DEMON!" Allen hollered in the cafeteria. He was currently with Lavi who was nonchalantly sipping his iced tea while listening to him.

"Well, he is still your boss, so I suggest you lower your voice, Allen-chan..." Lavi sheepishly said and looked around. He was just thankful that no one was really paying attention to Allen's little rampage about his boss, Kanda Yuu which just happened to be their overall superior around here.

Really, Allen must have been so upset to forget that.

Allen had already started with his work a week ago and somehow, he still couldn't believe that what he was doing now had nothing to do with sweeping floors or wiping desks. He was placed under Lavi's care and was slowly learning the basics of Kanda and Lavi's job in the firm.

What Allen couldn't stand, on the other hand, was Kanda's presence wherever he goes.

"I know, alright? That was why I'm trying my hardest to remain civil to that man. But it's so difficult especially if he knows what buttons to push!"

Lavi munched his cookie. "You two really know each, huh?"

"We're classmates back in high school, Lavi. That's all."

Lavi shook his head. "Nah. I think it went further than that, man."

Irritation crawled up on Allen. "What are you implying?"

"Maybe... you two... you know?" Lavi suggestively winked at him, trying to make Allen understand what Allen perfectly understood even without the suggestive blasted winking.

"You're insane and I understand that, Lavi," Allen deprecatingly stated. "Do you really believe that Kanda is a homo? He'll kill you if he heard about that."

Lavi just sighed. "But he looks at you like –"

"He's had always been like that, Lavi."

"Hah. He's my cousin and I'm telling you that it was the first time I had seen him act like that. Kanda doesn't care that much about the people around him, Allen. But with you, it-it's kind of different..."

Allen shook his head. "You're just a rich, bored young man, Lavi. I know. I know. You love spicing things up, yes. Yes. "

"Will you stop that?!"

Allen glared at the red haired. "You started it, jerk."

Lavi sighed. "Anyway, are you free tonight?"

"I guess so. Why?"

Lavi scratched his head. "Actually, I've promised someone I'll bring you somewhere tonight."

Allen raised his eyebrows. "And may I know where is that somewhere and who is that someone?"

"It supposed to be a secret..."

"It is no longer a secret if I already know about it, Lavi," Allen dryly said.

Lavi winked at him. "But you haven't yet known the full details so it's still a secret, Allen-chan."

Allen stood menacingly in front of Lavi; his hands were on his hips. For his height, it's a wonder how he could do that. "Tell me now or I won't really come."

Lavi looked like he was being forced to drink poison.

He raised his eyebrow. Now, that was interesting. Lavi looked genuinely torn.

"I-It's just a little game, Allen..." Lavi hadn't really started yet but Allen could see him already breaking in sweat. "He wanted to try you out... or so he said."

"I don't follow, Lavi. Enlighten me, please."

Lavi scratched his head. "It's poker, damn it! He wanted to play poker with you!"

Allen's ears perked but his face remained placid. "Who?"

"Tyki Mikk. The man you met weeks ago. You remember?"

* * *

_Next time: Allen meets Tyki for the second time. _

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. Especially __Nonumaru__ who read the 13 chapters for like a few hours and then rabidly reviewed all chapters afterwards. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.

* * *

What makes you think I'll agree to that man's shit, eh?" Allen shook his head, ready to leave when Lavi stopped him.

"He has your folder."

Allen stopped.

"Folder? W-what folder?"

Lavi scratched his head. "Le résumé, Allen. Le résumé."

Allen's eyes widened like saucers. "Shit!"

"Yes. Shit." Lavi nodded, sharing the doom Allen was feeling at that moment.

"What does he want from me?" he said and then he stopped.

"I think he wants you to model for him," Lavi answered.

But Allen was no longer listening.

_Does he already know? A-about that?_

What if he tell Kanda about his situation? His past jobs? Not that he was ashamed of what he did for living, but his ego just wouldn't let him live it down.

And he got a very big, inflated ego, too.

Allen's hands shook, trouble was filling his head.

"Where the fuck is he?" he asked, fire was burning on his eyes.

He had to make that man shut up!

...

"Are you really sure about this, Sir?"

Tyki looked up from the folder he had been reading since last night and smirked. "I've never been sure in my whole entire life, Higgins."

"B-but he is not well-educated, Sir. Y-your father will surely be disappointed if he finds out about this m-man's background –"

"Only if he _finds _out about it, Higgins. We're the only ones, I presume, who knew about Allen Walker's history, except, well, for the detectives, right? I'm quite sure I wouldn't be saying anything to the old man, you know. How about you?"

The old butler sweated as he watched his master smirk at him.

"O-Of course, Sir. I-I will not say anything to your father."

Tyki smiled to himself.

He looked down on Allen Walker's small one by one picture and smiled.

"He's beautiful, is he not, Higgins?"

Higgins stopped for a moment, sweating. "He is, with no doubt, beautiful, Sir," he said. Not wanting to anger the young master.

...

"Just knock, alright? You are expected there. Just – just tell them you're Allen Walker and I am sure everything's gonna be alright," Lavi ordered him.

Allen raised his eyebrow. "You said he's wants to play poker with me?"

Lavi nodded. "He's just – uhm, kind of weird. He's not bad, not really, but don't be too comfortable with him."

"Why?"

"He's not bad but he isn't good either. I told you, he is weird. His..." Lavi trailed. "whole family is _weird_, actually." Lavi shook his head as if shooing away nasty thoughts.

Allen but his lips in frustration. "What do you mean, 'weird'?"

"Just go, alright? Right after you lose, go back home imme –"

"Hey – wait – what do you mean, _lose_?" he asked, his face was contorted in annoyance.

Lavi looked at him like he was giving up on explaining things to him. "You're gonna lose. Poker, remember?"

Allen clenched his fists. "And who told you that?" he shrieked, his voice indignant.

"I just know. Tyki is a good player. There is no way in hell you can beat him and –"

"And what if I beat him?" Allen asked, challenging.

Now, it was Lavi's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You can't."

"What _if._"

"Then you can make him say 'yes' to a bargain."

"Bargain for what?"

Lavi smiled crookedly. "I assume you wanted that folder badly, no?"

Allen looked away. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes. But it has everything to do with you. You didn't show it to Yuu when he interviewed you. Meaning, you do not want him to find out its contents – whatever it was. I guess this has something do to with your past with him. But well, who am I to pry, right? I am virtually no one!" Lavi's tone got high as if he was stressing his last words.

Allen got it. His eyes dimmed. His whole countenance was apologetic.

"I'm really sorry, Lavi, b-but that issue was just too old and I really rather not talk about it. It's kind of upsetting and I reckon it will also be best for everyone – _us_ especially, to just forget about it."

Lavi didn't say anything but Allen knew he understood.

He put his arms on the man's shoulder and grinned. "Shall we go now?"

Allen saw Lavi roll his eyes. "You're the boss," he said. "Just don't go home crying to me that Tyki assault you or something," he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing! Now, off you go!"

* * *

_I was kind of pressed for time when I wrote this chapter so sorry for the shortness. Next time: Hot strip poker! Kanda finds out Allen is missing and he isn't glad that his newly hired employee is slacking. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

Tyki grinned. "Your shirt, kid."

Allen snarled at the man as he took his shirt off.

He badly wanted to wipe that grin off the man's face.

Allen arrived earlier than expected at Tyki's house. There were two men waiting for him at the gate. The place was fairly normal except the over the top water fountain in front of the huge mansion and Tyki's ridiculous number of attendants inside. Fortunately enough, Allen didn't see anyone who might be related to Tyki.

As if reading his thoughts, Tyki smiled and said, 'If you are looking for my family, they're on a vacation. If you want, I'll introduce you to them anytime –' in which Allen just plainly answered, 'No, thanks'.

"We're not done," Allen hissed as he continued laying his cards on the table. "Four of a kind."

Tyki whistled. "Not bad." The man started taking off his while long sleeves; his eyes were never leaving Allen. "I wonder what pushed you to work for Kanda Yuu," he idly asked.

Allen shrugged. "That's none of your business, sir." He continued shuffling the cards on his hands, looking for another opening. He clicked his tongue in irritation as he eyed his cards.

"Well, if it's money you're after, I suggest you enter the modeling world, kid."

"Do I look like a model material to you?" Allen snickered.

"As I matter of fact, yes."

Allen halted. "You didn't mean that."

"Of course I do."

"You're insane."

Tyki laughed. "I guess I am. But I'm quite serious."

Allen shook his head in bewilderment. He raised his hands in the air as if surrendering. "That's it. I'm outta here. If you and Kanda are having some kind of petty quarrel right now, please, do not get me involve."

"It's not like that, Allen. I want you to work for me." Tyki placed the cards in his hands on the table.

Allen gawked. "You bloody –shit–!" He sharply looked at Tyki. "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"

Tyki shrugged his shoulders. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Allen gritted his teeth. "Alright. That's it, man. YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!"

...

"Are you really this pale?"

"Why do you ask?"

Tyki shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious. So, where're you from?"

"Ashikawa," Allen begrudgingly answered. He didn't know why he was answering this man's questions.

Tyki noticed it and smirked. He reckoned Allen was not the type to tell stories about his life.

"Hokkaido, huh," Tyki said. He shuffled his cards.

"Four of a kind," Allen smirked. He couldn't afford to lose. Not here and certainly not to him.

...

It was already seven in the evening when Lavi decided go to Tyki's house. Allen wasn't calling him and he was beginning to worry about the white haired kid.

The man in the gate saluted when he saw Lavi. He immediately informed Lavi that Tyki was inside and so was a strange, white haired kid.

"How about the Earl?" Lavi whispered.

"The Earl and the rest of Noah family are currently out of town, Sir."

Lavi deeply sighed. It was such a relief that those people weren't home at the moment.

Lavi looked at his wristwatch. It was quite strange. If Allen was still inside, that meant their game hadn't finish yet. Tyki usually didn't let the game last for freaking four hours. Lavi had been playing poker with Tyki for the last five years so he knew the man. He was a devil incarnate when it comes to card games and when he's bored, he could get quite scary and intimidating.

Well, Tyki indeed intimidated Lavi when he saw him clad with nothing but his... black trunks much to his horror. Allen was also almost naked. Thank god he was still wearing his... was that flowery shorts he was seeing?

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Poker," said Allen. His eyes were never leaving the cards on his hands.

"While stripping?"

"Strip poker," Tyki answered, unperturbed by Lavi's presence. "This boy's really good, you know?"

The two looked so concentrated on what they were doing that it looked almost funny.

Well,_ almost._ Lavi was feeling more grotesque to see two hairy – _OK. Scratched that_ – men almost naked while slumped on a small table, playing cards.

Lavi's face found its way to his face. "Oh God. I should have seen this one coming."

"I am not losing, Lavi," Allen said, evilly smirking.

"Cool, man. But it doesn't change the fact that you already lost half of your clothes."

"Yeah, but Tyki is still more naked than me."

"You wanted to fry his sausage that bad, man?" Lavi asked, his eyebrows arching.

Tyki smirked. "I don't mind, Lavi. It's actually kind of sexy."

Lavi sighed. "You're damaged, Tyki-san. Allen's just a kid."

"Well, as long as the kid's a challenge, it's alright."

"Hey! Who are you calling a 'kid'?!"

Tyki looked at Lavi. "Is he really working for Kanda Yuu? He's gonna rot there. He is more fit to be a model than to be some office boy in some crappy firm."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Go tell that to our President, Tyki-san"

Lavi hadn't even finished speaking when Allen shouted, "Haha! Royal straight flush!" with a grin that could melt the world. He looked so adorably pleased that Lavi almost ran to his side to squish his squishy cheeks.

Well, that could wait.

"How come you're so good in this, kid?" Tyki gently shoved the cards on the table, defeat was visible on his eyes.

Allen sheepishly smiled. "Well... 'been doing this for almost all my life," he murmured.

...

Kanda had been gritting his teeth for the last two hours. Everybody knew that the boss wasn't pleased about something but no one dared asking why. He was gripping with his mobile phone ever since he arrived this afternoon, dialing numbers nonstop. They all thought he went to an important business conference in Hokkaido and won't be back until tomorrow morning and yet, here he was, red and angry.

* * *

_For those who love poker, please excuse this half-assed chapter. Note to self: Never write a chapter about poker again! Urgh. Thanks for all who reviewed! Next time: Is Kanda worried about Allen? Or is he just a stuck up prick who does not lend his toys to other people? Allen ponders about Tyki's job offer. And an old friend comes to visit Allen in the manor. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

"So, who won?" Lavi asked Allen as they marched in front of Tyki's manor. "The man actually let you off and that's new." He looked back at the mansion and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least for me."

Allen grinned. "Do you even have to ask about it? Of course I bloody won. I never lose when it comes to card games, Lavi."

Lavi raised his eyebrow on the white haired young man. "Whatever, man. The important thing is that you're still alive – we're still alive. If not for your _immensely_ good luck, we wouldn't be able to leave that mansion and–"

Lavi's words were cut off when a freakishly long black car stopped in front of them.

Their mouth fell on the ground.

It was Kanda Yuu. And he had this deep scowl on his face like he just met his doctor who informed him he badly needed a prostate exam. _Pronto. _

"Err... We can explain?" It was Lavi who decided to speak up first. He didn't know what was coursing through Allen's mind right now but he knew the man was kind of frozen in his feet.

Lavi could feel his stiffening lungs.

"Get in the car," Kanda said. There was no humor in his voice. He was staring at Allen like he was trying to give the young man a premature heart attack.

Lavi was about to stepped inside when he felt the raging gaze Kanda was currently giving him, burning his whole being.

_Okay. Not you Lavi. Stupid. Go home alone. Walk, damn it. Tsk._

The red haired smirked as he raised his hands in the air. "Fine," he muttered to himself as he looked back to Allen. "Get in the car, young man."

Allen looked at him like he was trying to say something.

Lavi just nodded, assuring Allen. _I'll bail you out. Soon. But not now, man. He's angry and when he is like that, he listens to no one but himself. _

As if Allen understood his thoughts, he nodded, too, before stepping inside the car.

Lavi was left shaking his head.

He hadn't seen Kanda act like that before. It was kind of cute seeing him so uptight about his new employee.

...

"Care to explain what are you doing in front of Tyki Mikk's mansion?"

Allen swallowed hard. He wanted to wring Lavi's neck! And Kanda looked like he wanted to do the same thing to him.

"I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law. I have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning," he said. He was beginning to hate his small voice. Why did he always sound so freaking submissive?

Kanda scoffed. "Attorney? Hah. Who? Lavi?"

Allen remained silent. He was plotting his escape when the car stopped. He wanted to wait for Lavi but he knew he would be dead by that time.

"Answer me, damn it!" Kanda pounded the car's window as he loomed nearer and nearer. "What the fuck are you doing there, Allen Walker?"

Allen's heart was freaking beating like mad. And why the bloody hell was he flinching?!

"I-It was just a game!" he said, too abruptly for his liking.

A deeper scowl graced Kanda's face. "What game?"

Allen bit his lips as he tried to breathe evenly. "Poker," he said. He thought leaving the exact details of the game would save his ass even for just a little bit.

Kanda seemed to relax a bit when he heard that. "You know how to play poker?"

Allen almost sighed. _Almost_... "Yes."

He saw Kanda raised his eyebrows and he wanted to smack him.

"Are you good?"

"I'm the best there is."

"Hn."

Allen's eye twitched. _Arsehole. Jerk. Bastard._

Kanda scowled. "You still disobeyed the office rules, Walker. Next time you do that, you'll be fired. For real."

Suddenly, an idea sparked on Allen's mind. _I'll be fired, huh..._

As if reading his mind, Kanda's frown grew wider. "Don't even think about it. Trust me, I'll know," he darkly muttered under his breath but enough to be heard by Allen.

Allen just frowned as he slump his back on the car seat.

...

Allen slowly opened his eyes.

The sun was already shining so brightly outside.

He was already in his room. Well, technically it was not his, but for the time being, it was. Temporarily, at least.

He yawned as he scanned the place. He just cleaned last night after his mishap with Kanda. Lavi didn't come but it was probably because he already sent him a text saying he was already buried six foot under the ground.

Allen smiled as he inhaled the sweet fragrance of cleanliness.

Yep. Clean. Orderly. Nothing's wrong –

Allen's eyes widened.

There was a stack of clothes lying on the floor near his bed. (Well, technically it was not his bed, but for the time being, it was. Tempora – ARGH! SCREW IT!)

Allen shook his head. Thinking two thoughts at the same time was making his head hurt.

Anyway. Back to the pile of clothes.

They were not his, for sure.

Then why were they loitering inside Allen's room?

A vein appeared on his forehead.

...

"What?!"

"The washing machine broke," Kanda nonchalantly answered.

"I didn't ask about that! I was asking about these!" Allen pointed out the pile of clothes nearby. He only grabbed a handful of them and the rest were still left inside the room.

"You ask me what those clothes are doing in your room. I answered you."

Confusion passed on Allen's face. "What, are you _asking _me to wash them?"

"No. I am _ordering _you to wash them."

Allen's eyes slowly turned to slits.

_Ah. So that's the game you're playing now, huh?_

...

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked as he looked down at Allen while the white haired man washed the clothes with his hands.

Allen gritted his teeth. "Can't you bloody tell?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders. He looked around. "So, where's Yu?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"I thought you were already dead. Seems like I was wrong. You're freaking tougher than I thought."

Allen scoffed. "I _almost _did die yesterday."

Lavi laughed. "Well, Kanda was obviously worried about you. Or he wouldn't fetch you himself, you know?"

Allen's mouth gaped. And then he laughed hysterically like Lavi had said something utterly funny and horrible.

Allen continued his hysterical laughing for like a minute and Lavi didn't even want to ask him 'why'.

...

When Allen's laugh was finally subdued, Lavi asked him about Tyki's proposal.

"So, what do you think about it?"

"He, ironically, sounded just like you when you first offered me a job."

Lavi scowled. "What do you mean?"

"It means the offer sounded too good to be true."

"But Tyki seems like quite serious in getting you."

Allen looked up at him, his eyes were challenging. "You want me to resign, then?"

Lavi snickered. "Well, you wouldn't be able to even if you want to, you know? But that was not the point."

Allen's eye twitched. "What does that mean?"

The red haired coughed. "What I mean is, well, modeling is a flexible job."

"And?"

"And maybe if you properly ask Yuu, you know..."

"So, you are asking me to do both?"

"Well, there's no harm in it." Lavi bit his lips. "You can just ask Yuu! I am sure he'll be OK with it. This is an opportunity. Tyki Mikk seldom chooses his very own model. He's quite picky and that picky man chose you!"

"Uh-uh. Go on, Lavi," Allen said as he soaked the last three pieces of white shirt in the bin. He was done at last.

"You don't like Yuu that much, aren't you? That's why you don't want to ask him."

Allen smirked. "What was your first clue, Mr. Smartypants?"

Lavi sighed. "I mean, you're the closest friend he had back in high school."

"Okay. Let me clear that one for you. We're not friends. We never became friends back then. I didn't like him then, and I don't like him even now, alright? That's how it is."

Lavi looked like he was going to say something more when a girl wearing a black and white uniform popped in front of them.

She said someone named Howard Link was in front of mansion looking for him.

Allen's face lit as he dashed to the door, leaving Lavi alone with floating bubbles.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Next time: Howard meets Kanda! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.

* * *

"Howard!"

Allen was almost floating in the air when the man, named Howard Link, flicked his fingers on the white haired's incoming forehead, sending him a few meters away.

"Howard, you puny bastard! That hurts!" Allen shouted as he stood and nursed his bump.

"You're going to hug me." Link deadpanned without even a inch of remorse on his face. "And I see you're now working on your vocabulary. Really, Walker? _Puny_? Me?"

"I-I was not! I was merely jumping in joy! I haven't seen in you like eight months. And fine. You're not _puny_, you're _robust_! And the hell's wrong with those fingers? Are you using finger dumbbells or something?"

"I'm ashamed that you were once my student."

"You –!"

"Eherm. Excuse me?"

Howard and Link turned their heads to the grinning red haired man on the door. "Maybe we can take this _conversation_ inside?" Lavi said.

Howard bowed to him. "Pardon my intrusion then."

Lavi shook his head, his hands were waving frantically in the air. "I-It's nothing. 'Sides, I'm not the owner of this house."

"You're not Kanda Yuu?"

"Ha-ha... No."

"Good. I do not want to damage your face."

"Is that so –" Lavi's eyes widened, his mouth gaping. "Wha-what?" He looked at Allen. "What the heck does that mean?"

Allen sighed. "He is –_ was_ – my guardian. And he still likes to act like one when we meet once in a while."

"EEEEHHH?!" Lavi glanced at Howard again. "But he looks so young! And he's gonna damage Yuu's face? Why?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Lavi's nostril flared. "You aren't even bothered that he's gonna assault your boss?"

Allen smirked. "Why should I be? I think I should be even glad that someone will do the dirty work for me. You know I couldn't hit that smartass because he was my boss and all."

Lavi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well, Allen's grudge towards Kanda wasn't entirely new to him but this was –

"He won't do it, don't worry. Howard has a foul mouth. He used to call me 'cunt' when I was fourteen. Barged at my room whenever I was masturbating, and called 'dickless' in front of the girls I was trying to impress."

Lavi tried so hard not to flinched but failed miserably. "Urgh. That was ugly, yo."

"I know, right? And you know what? He used to –"

"I think he heard enough, Allen."

Allen flinched as Howard sauntered towards him and pinched his ears. "Now, come. I'm a guest and I insist to be treated as one."

...

Kanda massaged neck. It had been a long day in the office. It was Sunday and there were only six employees in the building excluding, of course, the regular security guards making their rounds in the premises. He was supposed to be sleeping and resting his ass right now but a problem in one of their office was growing steadily for the past three weeks and he was feeling rather impatient in trying to get it straight as soon as possible. Besides, if he could do it today, why do it tomorrow? He could just rest when he get home in the afternoon and relax inside his room.

Moreover, the incoming company anniversary was also making his head hurt at the moment.

If not only for his mother's constant insistence, he would be very much happy to overlook the said event and just continue with his life. Partying at this time of the year was just not a very good time for the company. There were so many problems that had to be sorted out before the month ended and not to mention the internal problem of their system and the growing number of employees in the maintenance department who were resigning without alerting their management.

Kanda sighed.

He wished he could just go someplace else right now and be gone for at least a month to unwind.

Kanda glanced at his phone and wondered what that idiot moyashi was doing right now.

Last night, he saw the man talking in his sleep, blubbering about food.

Kanda slightly smiled.

He stretched his arms and gone back to his work but the little smile on his face didn't fade for the rest of the day much to the anxiousness of the employees.

_Is Mr. Kanda alright?_

_He's smiling! It's so freaky!_

...

"So what are you doing here?" Allen asked after he served Howard tea. Lavi was secretly glancing at the new guest. He was still kind of edgy at the man. He didn't look like he really wanted Allen to be here right now and yet Lavi couldn't say anything in fear.

"I'm just visiting you. You didn't reply to my email last week."

Allen scratched his head. "Ah, that? I lost my phone months ago. Even before I lost my last job."

"That's why couldn't contact you."

Allen nodded as he chuckle sheepishly. "And I couldn't contact you, too. I didn't know your e-mail address. Got me in so many troubles..."

"That's why you're an idiot."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Allen's flared up, fists were wildly thrashing in the air. "If you want to say something, then say it, asshole!"

"I already said it. I said that's why you're an idiot."

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU EYEBROW JERK!"

Lavi was quick to pacify the raging white haired man. He locked the boy's flailing arms with his and smiled at Allen's 'guardian'. "By the way, Howard-san..." he began. "How old are you? I'm just wondering. You look so young to be Allen's guardian..."

Howard sipped his tea while Allen continued rampaging in Lavi's arms. "I'm 25 years old," he casually said.

Lavi dropped Allen on the ground – face first.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, LAVI?!"

"Wha-what did you just say?" Lavi ignored Allen clawing on his feet. "B-But Allen was just 20 years old or at least that was what he said –"

"Allen's telling truth." Lavi saw Howard raised his eyebrows.

Lavi awkwardly smiled. "Errr... He said you were his guardian –"

"Yes. You heard Allen right."

"And yet you're only five years older than him?"

"So?"

"Aren't you too young to be somebody's guardian?"

Howard chuckled. "Well, if that's your opinion..."

Lavi just narrowed his eyes at the smiling man. There was something about Howard Link that couldn't put his finger on. He glanced at Allen who was still hissing at him in the corner and sighed. Damn. How he wished Kanda was here right now.

"More tea?" he asked and Howard nodded, bowing a little.

"That would be nice."

...

"I heard you were in a hospital. What happened?" asked Howard after a while.

Lavi stiffened. His palms began sweating profusely.

Allen waved his hand in the air, his mouth was full of daifuku that the maid served just a while ago. "It was nothing. I was just involved in an accident. But I'm already fine."

Howard's eyes scrunched upon hearing that. "Accident? What kind of an accident?"

"Road mishap."

Lavi suddenly stood. "H-Hey! W-would you like some cookies?" he asked Howard before turning to Allen, blinking rapidly. _Don't say anything anymore! _

Allen blinked, too. Then, his face suddenly brightened. "Ah. Come to think of it, Lavi was involved in that accident, too."

Howard suspiciously eyed the red haired. "What did he do?"

"He hit me with his shiny car." Allen laughed. Lavi almost died. _Damn you, Allen Walker!_ "It was pretty hard that I lost my consciousness. When I woke up, I thought I was already dead. But come to think of it, I was pretty hungry at that time, too..."

Lavi fidgeted. The sweat came rushing on his face.

He's gonna get killed. That's for sure.

A crackling and ominous aura suddenly surrounded Howard as his eyes hide beneath his bangs. "Well, you're lucky you didn't die, Allen," he said, his eyes suddenly darted to Lavi's direction that made the red haired shrunk and shivered in fear.

_Yuu! Please hurry!_

"That's impossible! It's just not my time," Allen barked a laugh as he continued gulping pieces and pieces of daifuku, oblivious to what was really happening inside the room.

"Well, you always have been lucky. Because if that was not luck then I don't know what it is," Howard glared at Lavi as the latter continued in shrinking on his seat.

"Lucky, my ass," Allen snorted. "If I'm really lucky I wouldn't have to live in a tent for months. I wouldn't be constantly fired in work, I would eat three times a day or more, and I would have a verrrry big mansion such as this to live in!"

Allen continued to bubble.

"And what's more, I wouldn't have to put up with that egomaniac!"

"Who's egomaniac?"

Allen cringed on his seat. His eyes started to widen as his mind slowly grew numb.

The Great Kanda Yuu!

OH why? Why did he have to freaking heard that?!

Allen glanced at the wall clock and bit his lips.

He forgot the time!

It was already seven in the evening.

"You must me Mr. Kanda Yuu?" It was Howard. Allen tried to give him the message 'don't mess with him now!' but Howard looked like he wasn't really listening. "I'm Howard Link. Allen's legal guardian."

"N-Not legal. Not per se. And 'was'... way back..." Allen's incoherent thoughts were painful to hear. He was now facing the newly arrived man but his eyes were darting everywhere.

"Hn," Kanda hummed, his voice was cold. Distant.

Howard saw how Allen cringed and winced at Kanda's movements. Like he was waiting for him to kick him, yell at him, or something.

"I still consider myself as his guardian." Howard informed the man who was now comfortable sitting in one of the lavish sofa in the room.

"Hmm."

Howard's shot Kanda Yuu with slightly annoyed eyes. He already knew that he wouldn't like this man called Kanda Yuu but he didn't know he would hate him this much.

He seemed pompous. Self-centered. A bastard through and through.

Kanda Yuu stared at him, ignoring the two people in the room – Allen, who wasn't really looking at anything but his head was constantly moving, and Lavi who, though Howard didn't really see him, was watching the whole ordeal with a tiny smile on his face.

These people... he didn't know exactly how the white haired man met these people but Howard would be damned if he let his student stay in here for another moment.

He sat again and relaxed his self as he decided to finally drop the bomb.

"I'm taking Allen home."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Next time: Kanda is pissed off. Lavi is trying to patch things up but failing. Tykki is still eyeing Allen as his model. And Allen is... leaving?!_


End file.
